Team Malfunction
by emp23ninjagirl
Summary: On a team building exercise, Zane loses his memory! The ninja scramble to fix him before they lose their brother forever. One shot.


Team Malfunction

* * *

The ship lurched up, tossed by another wave.

"Gah!" Jay stumbled backwards into the mast, spilling the juice he was carrying on his blue ninja gi.

Cole covered a laugh with his hand.

"Hey, you would have done the same!" Jay pointedly accused.

"Oh, come on guys," Nya called from the wheel, "I thought this was a team building exercise."

Cole sighed, "It is. Sorry Jay."

Jay rolled his eyes and wiped at his gi. "It's fine. Excuse me while I go clean this up."

"I know what will make you feel better," Kai walked toward Cole, something behind his back. He whipped out a party sized cake. "This bad boy."

Cole gasped excitedly. "Cake!" He grabbed it hungrily and began scooping pieces into his mouth.

"Easy on the cake, Cole," Zane interjected, "that's for all of us."

Cole groaned and handed it over. Zane took a bite and smiled.

"I am very grateful you invited me along," P.I.X.A.L. walked around to all the ninja, handing them napkins, "But I'm not sure what a Samurai could offer on a team building exercise."

"Nonsense, P.I.X.A.L." Nya smiled down at her, "You're one of us now. And besides, I need someone to help me rile in these wild things."

"Hey!" Jay whined as he returned from below deck, "I heard that!"

Nya giggled and winked at P.I.X.A.L. She winked back awkwardly.

Jay nudged Zane, "You're staring again."

Zane shook his head. "What?"

The boys laughed.

Zane smiled knowingly. "Well you're one to talk? You've been pretty close to Nya lately."

Jay blushed, but quickly hid it. "W…. Well… I mean… Maybe?"

Kai thumped Jay on the back, "You and Nya are a perfect couple."

Jay glared, "What about you and Skylor, Master of Fire?"

Cole smiled, "Yeah, you two are flaming hot."

Kai smiled and laughed. That got all the boys laughing. Soon they were a mess.

Nya rolled her eyes at the crazy boys below her. P.I.X.A.L just watched, slightly amused.

Suddenly, a giant roar came from the depths on the starboard side. The boys stopped laughing and rushed into ninja mode.

"What was that?" Kai flipped his mask on.

"It sounded like some kind of sea monster." Zane leaned over the side, searching for what had made the sound, "Probability of it being too much for us to handle, 70%."

"Zane, what have we talked about?" Kai reminded hastily, "It's not about numbers, it's about family."

"No matter how powerful it is, we'll take it down, together," Cole said confidently, wielding his giant hammer.

As if on cue, the sea monster rose from the depths, roaring in the ninjas faces, its fat tentacles waving in the air.

"NINJA GO!" they said together, as if they rehearsed that line every day. They jumped onto the monster and began slicing at it. But the monster was large and tough, and nothing seemed to even scratch it.

"Our weapons have no effect on it!" Zane called to the others.

"Yeah, we got that, Zane," Kai said snappishly.

"So what do we do?" Cole asked fearfully.

Zane opened the panel on his chest, "Perhaps if I redirect my power I can send an electric charge to—"

The beast roared and flung its long tentacles, throwing the ninja off and onto the Bounty. Zane fell, his arms flailing. He hit the deck, and his eye lights went out.

"Zane!" P.I.X.A.L. yelled, running to him.

The ninja hadn't noticed, their sole focus on the monster.

"I'll just have to give the big boy a shock! Lightning!" Jay touched the water, electrifying it. The monster roared and sank back into the water, slightly smoking.

The ninja cheered, high fiving each other.

"See Zane," Cole laughed, "I told you we'd take it down." Cole glanced around for the nindroid. "Zane?"

They turned and saw P.I.X.A.L. hovering over him. His lights were still out.

"Zane!" Kai yelled, and the ninja all ran to his side. "What happened?"

"Is he going to be ok?" Jay added.

"Don't worry," P.I.X.A.L. assured them, "I believe he accidentally powered himself off when he fell from the monster. Rebooting in three, two, one."

Zane's lights came back on. He sat up and gasped. Then his body started twitching and jolting randomly.

"Zane, pull it together!" Jay screamed as he almost got kicked in the face.

Then the twitching stopped and he lay back down, his eyes closed.

"Zane?" Cole asked hesitantly.

He squinted, and then slowly opened his eyes again.

The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Kai said, "you scared us, you big tin can."

Zane squinted. "Tin… can?" he mumbled.

Cole laughed. "It's a joke, Zane."

He sat up and stared at Cole. "Have we… met before?"

The group froze.

Cole blinked, then smiled tensely. "Ha, ha, very funny."

Zane face didn't even twitch. "I am not joking. I don't recall giving you my name. Have we met?"

Cole took a step back. "Zane, it's me. Cole. You know… The earth ninja. We're brothers."

Zane stood up clumsily. "…Brothers?"

"Yeah!" Cole encouraged. "Remember? We trained together under Master Wu."

Zane shook his head. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else. I don't know who you are."

The ninja gasped collectively.

"Zane," Kai stepped in front of him, "do you actually not remember anything?"

Zane backed up. "Affirmative." He glanced around at the ship. "Where am I, exactly?"

"Aboard the _Destiny's Bounty_." Kai shook him slightly. "Remember? This is your home."

Zane shook him off angrily. "I don't remember this place. How can it be my home?"

P.I.X.A.L. turned him around to face her. "Zane, it's me, P.I.X.A.L. You put me in your head to save me from Chen."

Zane pushed her off as well. "How could I have put you into my head?"

"Zane, you're a nindroid," Jay urged.

"A what?" Zane turned back toward him.

"Never mind, that's not important," Kai brushed Jay aside and put his arms on Zane's shoulders. "Can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Zane frowned. "No. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to shore." He grabbed an inflatable raft from the side and pulled the tag, inflating it in the water.

"Wait, Zane!" Jay called. He and Cole grabbed Zane's arms and pulled him back.

"Let go of me!" Zane yelled, struggling. He kicked Jay to release his grip, but Cole held firm. Zane used his free hand to blast Cole with ice, knocking him back. Zane stood mesmerized for a second, "How did I…?" he mumbled.

"Get him!" Jay yelled.

Zane broke his trace and ran to the raft.

"He's getting away!" Jay shook Kai.

Kai heated up his hands. "Fire!" he blasted flames, setting the wooden oars Zane grabbed a blaze. Zane yelped and lost his grip on the oars. They fell onto the raft and popped holes in it, slowly sinking it.

Zane gritted his teeth, but there was nothing he could do. Resigned, he let the ninja grab him and take him below deck.

* * *

The Bounty arrived at the dock in a few minutes. Lloyd and Wu where waiting for them.

"You're back early," Lloyd smiled at Kai, but he didn't smile back. Lloyd glanced worriedly at Wu.

"I trust your trip was enlightening?" Master Wu asked Nya and Jay as they got off the Bounty.

"It didn't quite go the way we intended." Nya gestured at Zane, whose hands were tied behind his back.

Lloyd frowned, "Why is Zane tied up?"

"A giant monster attacked us!" Jay yelled.

"Zane fell, accidentally turning off his power," P.I.X.A.L. recalled.

"We obviously took the monster down," Kai smirked.

"But Zane was still off!" Jay screamed.

"I turned him back on," P.I.X.A.L. sighed, "I might have pushed something else, or—"

"When he rebooted, he didn't remember us at all!" Kai finished.

Wu tugged at his beard, "Peculiar. Let me see."

Cole and P.I.X.A.L. nudged him forward. He glared in their direction. Master Wu stood in front of him. He tapped Zane's head, "Can you really not remember anything, Zane?"

Zane glowered.

"He can't, Sensei." Nya answered for him.

Wu stroked his beard again, "Very peculiar. Unfortunately, I have no answers for this riddle."

The ninja collectively groaned.

"But I do recommend visiting Mistaké," Wu nodded, "She has a tea for healing memories."

"We would come with you, but the Mechanic came back to Ninjago," Lloyd motioned to the tied up figure on his elemental dragon, "we still have to put him behind bars. Then—"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kai demanded, "Let's go!"

The ninja rushed back into the Bounty, dragging Zane along with them. The ship fired up and was in the air in seconds, rushing toward Mistaké's teashop.

* * *

The ninja rushed into the teashop. Jay banged furiously on the service bell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Mistaké entered though a screen of beads in the back, "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Zane's lost his memory!" Jay yelled, pointing at the disgruntled nindroid.

"Yeah, and he's acting really weird," Cole added, patting Zane's head, "I mean, weirder than usual."

Zane shook Cole's hand off, "I will have you know that waking up to ninja taking you captive would put anyone in a rotten mode."

"Can you fix him?" Kai urged, ignoring the others.

Mistaké put her hand on her chin, "Hm, let me see what I have in back."

She left the way she came in. The wait was excruciating. The ninja fidgeted, Cole tapping the floor with his foot, Jay dinging the bell lightly.

Kai groaned in frustration, "What's taking the old tea bag so long?!"

"Patience Kai," Nya put her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be back soon."

Right as she finished saying that, Mistaké came back with a cup of steaming tea.

"Here," She croaked, "This should bring his memory back, though—"

"Quick, give it to him!" Jay grabbed the cup and shoved it down Zane's throat, nearly choking him.

"Well? Is it working?" Kai demanded.

"Kai, give it a moment." Cole urged, staring at Zane expectantly.

Zane blinked, silent. Then he spewed the hot drink on Jay's face.

"Ugh, eww!" Jay rubbed it out of his eyes.

"Zane!" P.I.X.A.L. held him up.

Zane shook, glancing around.

"Well, do you remember anything?" Cole asked.

Zane shook his head, "Negative."

The group groaned.

"Ur, why didn't it work?!" Kai yelled at Mistaké, frustrated.

"I tried to tell you," Mistaké shrugged, "the tea may not work on a nindroid. No refunds." She went back through the beads and disappeared.

"Now what?" Cole groaned.

"Can I go now?" Zane asked hopefully.

"NO!" The whole group said at once.

Zane scowled.

"Of course!" P.I.X.A.L. smiled, "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Yeah, P.I.X.A.L. why didn't you?" Jay asked sarcastically.

She ignored him, "We should take him to Cyrus Borg! He'll know what's wrong with a nindroid."

"Great idea, P.I.X." Kai nodded, "Alright, everybody back on the Bounty. We're going to Borg Tower."

* * *

Cyrus frowned, "So, he really can't remember a thing?"

The ninja shook their heads.

Cyrus wheeled himself to his work bench, "Interesting. Let's have a look."

The ninja untied Zane's hands, then hoisted him onto the table, belly up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Zane asked fearfully.

"Not to worry, Zane," Cyrus carefully began to lift the panel on Zane's chest, "It will all be over soon."

Zane stared in horror as he saw the panel go up, revealing a mass of switches and wires.

"It's ok, Zane. We'll have you fixed in no time!" Jay patted his friend's shoulder.

Cyrus thought for a moment, "Do you have a copy of his blueprints?"

P.I.X.A.L. shook her head, "The scanned blueprints I took of him got deleted when I was junked. Why?"

Cyrus sighed, "Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What?!" Jay screeched.

"I know the layout of P.I.X.A.L. like the back of my hand," He explained, "But Zane was built by Mr. Julian. I'm unfamiliar with what switch does what, and they are not labeled." He lowered his head sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"Now what?" Cole asked.

Jay thought for a moment, "There might be another way. Nya, remember when we hid in Julian's lighthouse?"

"Yeah?" Nya answered, confused where this was going.

"Remember the nindroid that's there?" Jay encouraged.

"Echo!" Nya gasped.

"Right! The guy's like, an exact copy! He's sure to know how to fix Zane, if not give us a blueprint."

"Did ya year that, Zane?" Cole turned, smiling, "We're going to— Zane?"

The table was empty.

"Where'd he go?" Nya asked searching the room.

"Up there!" P.I.X.A.L. pointed to an open skylight. Zane was crawling though it.

"Zane, come back!" Kai shouted up.

Zane didn't respond, only crawled faster. He was out in seconds.

"Quick, we can't lose him!" Cole pulled on his hood, "NINJA GO!"

He airjitzued up onto the skylight, ushering the others on.

"Where is he?" Kai squinted, "I don't see him!"

"There, on that building!" Jay pointed. Zane was running toward the docks.

"Keep airjutzuing!" Kai yelled, "We can catch him!"

The ninja spun on, but their nindroid friend was fast. He kept a good building between them.

"Cut him off!" Jay yelled, aiming for the building on the right. Cole went to the left and slowly squeezed Zane to one line. Kai took a deep breath and leaped off the tower, rising above the building Zane was on. He passed the one Zane was going to be on and reached for the next one, but his flight was running out. Kai spun wildly, hitting the side of the building hard. He managed to hang on with one hand.

Zane leaped over him and kept running.

Kai gritted his teeth and flung himself onto the top, continuing the chase. He wouldn't lose his brother.

Nya joined me, "Care to give me a boost?"

The pair jumped. Kai pushed on Nya's feet, giving her extra force. She airjitzued and passed Zane. She expertly landed, stopping Zane in his tracks.

"The jig is up, Zane. Give up." Nya pulled out a rope.

Zane grudgingly let himself be tied, "You are all crazy!"

"We love you Zane," P.I.X.A.L. held back tears, "You will remember that soon. I hope." she said quietly.

Zane shook his head, but followed the others as they returned to the Bounty. It was time to visit an old friend.

* * *

"Land ho!" Jay cried as the lighthouse came into view.

"Let's hope this Echo can finally help Zane," Kai sighed, "or I'm not sure what we'll do."

"Yeah, who's 'Echo'?" Cole asked.

"Oh, uh," Jay fumbled, "he's just… ah… another nindroid…built by Zane's father."

"And how do you know him?" Cole raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh, uh…" Jay nudged Nya for backup.

"We visit this lighthouse often," Nya said lightly and pulled up on shore, "he's kind of become a… family friend."

"Ah, I see," Cole said, still not buying it.

"Come on, let's just get this over with," Kai pushed Zane to get him to start moving.

They walked up the long steps to the front door. Nya opened it.

"Echo?" she called.

"Echo Zane, are you here?" Jay yelled up the stairs.

"Nya? Jay?" A mechanic voice floated down from the top floor.

"Yes, it's us!" Jay ran up the stairs excitedly.

"We brought a few friends we'd like you to meet." Nya signaled for the others to follow her.

They found themselves back in the stone top of the lighthouse, surprisingly well kept by the little robot affectionately named Gizmo.

Jay was hugging a rusted nindroid who looked almost exactly like Zane.

"Everyone, this is Echo Zane," Nya patted his shoulder, "Echo, this is Kai, Cole, P.I.X.A.L. and…" She paused "well, I guess this is your brother, Zane."

Echo gasped, "Brother? I have a brother?!"

"Yes, and he needs your help," Nya pushed a button, switching the bright light into a table.

"He lost his memory!" Jay sobbed.

"We don't know what to do!" Cole moaned, putting Zane on the table.

"We've tried everyone," Kai complained, "but no one knows—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Echo scratched his head, "did you say, 'lost his memory?'"

"Yeah, we did," Cole questioned, "Why?"

Echo burst out laughing. He held his stomach, doubled over.

"What is so funny?" Kai demanded, "Do you see me laughing?! This is _not_ a funny situation!"

Echo took deep breaths, wiping a tear from his eye, "Is that what it feels like to laugh at a joke? I do like that sensation."

"Nothing about this is a joke!" Kai yelled, "Our brother could be gone! Forever. I…" He choked, "I don't think any of us could handle losing him again."

Echo frowned, "I thought he was my brother."

"Echo, can you fix him?" Nya pushed.

Echo shook his head, a smile still on his face, "There was nothing wrong with him in the first place."

"Say what?" Jay asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"His memory switch has been turned off," Echo opened Zane's chest panel casually, "That is why I was laughing so hard. It is fixed at the flip of a switch." Echo chuckled to himself, "'you've tried everyone.' I hope you have not had_ that_ much trouble."

The ninja groaned. He had no idea.

"I will just flip it back on and… done." Echo closed the panel.

Zane's eye lights went out. The ninja held their breath.

Then Zane sat up, gasping. Everyone gathered around him.

"Zane? Is it finally you?" Cole asked hesitantly.

Zane looked puzzled, "Affirmative. Why—"

"ZANE!" The ninja cried, embracing him in a tight squeeze.

"Oh, Zane," P.I.X.A.L. grabbed his hand, "I thought I'd lost you."

"You gave us all a scare," Jay smiled warmly.

Kai helped him off the table, "Let's go home, Zane. We've all been through a heck of a wild goose chase."

"I beg your pardon," Zane asked, "wild… goose chase?"

Cole slapped Zane on the back, "I'll explain later. Right now, I'm ready for a nap. And some cake."

The ninja laughed. They returned to the bounty for some cake—made by Zane.

Later, the ninja were relaxing in the boys' bedroom.

"Oh," Cole groaned, holding his stomach, "I ate too much."

"When's that new?" Kai teased.

"What a crazy day, right?" Jay lay down in his bed, "I mean, why did we think tea could help a nindroid?"

Cole chuckled, "We were so frantic, I guess we couldn't think straight."

Zane shook his head, smiling, "You thought that was bad, imagine how I felt."

Jay laughed, "Yeah, sorry we captured you and tied you up."

Zane shrugged, "It is understandable. You did what you had to…because…" He didn't finish. He turned and left the room.

"Zane?" Cole sat up.

"Oh, no, not again!" Kai leapt from his bed and raced after the nindroid.

He found him in the bathroom, his chest panel open. He was holding a pair of scissors and was about to cut the wires connecting his memory switch to himself.

"Zane, stop!" Kai grabbed the scissors, from his hands.

The other ninja came in soon after.

"Zane, what are you doing?" Cole asked.

"I am removing the malfunction." Zane snatched the scissors back.

"Don't!" Kai took the scissors.

"Why not?" Zane yelled frustrated.

The ninja were silent.

Zane sighed and leaned over the sink, "I don't want the power to get rid of my memories. I like my life, and I don't ever want to forget it," he turned toward the others, "all it does is cause us pain. Why can't I get rid of that?"

"Zane, that switch is a part of you," Cole reasoned, "your father built it into you. You can't just get rid of it."

"He's right," Kai looked Zane straight in the eye, "None of us were born perfect, or ever will be. But that doesn't mean we give up."

"I am not 'giving up'," Zane took the scissors back, "I am making myself a better nindroid."

"No, you're not," Kai grabbed the scissors, but didn't take them, "you're tricking yourself."

"Today was a perfect example," Zane shook his head, "If this switch wasn't here, none of this would have happened."

"And if it wasn't there, you wouldn't be here today," Cole stepped forward, grabbing the scissors as well.

"Yeah," Jay held the scissors, "You would still be wandering around without a father, alone."

"You don't know that," Zane argued weakly.

"And you don't know whether the switch may be useful," P.I.X.A.L. came up, "or painful in the future."

Zane's hands shook, "I am not willing to take that risk."

"But you can," Nya stepped forward, "with us."

"We're always here for you Zane." Cole added.

"We all fall, but we have family to help us back up," Jay quoted, probably from Wu.

Zane stood, undecided.

"Let us help you," Kai started lowering the scissors. The ninja followed suit.

Zane resisted at first, then slowly loosened his grip. The scissors fell on the counter with a clang.

"Come here, you," Cole gave Zane a warm hug. The others made it a group hug.

Zane sighed, a smile returning to his face, "There is no one else in all of Ninjago I would want by my side."

"Let's go get some sleep," Jay yawned, "it's been an exhausting day."

The ninja filed out. Nya and P.I.X.A.L. went to their rooms, and the other four returned theirs. They were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Zane closed his eyes and smiled. "That was a good team building exercise," he whispered softly, "yes, it is good to have a family."

* * *

This is my first Ninjago story, so please be kind when reviewing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
